


The Crawling Chaos

by vulcanplomeeksoup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, #JustFuckMeUp Fest, #justfuckmeup2, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Creature!Will, Eldritch, Love Bites, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Mating Bites, Monster!Will, Murder Husbands, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, dark!Will, justfuckmeup2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanplomeeksoup/pseuds/vulcanplomeeksoup
Summary: Hannibal the Human performed a forbidden summoning ritual without his bondmate Will the Graham Cracker (cough) Will the Eldritch Monster's knowledge, and Will was not pleased. He decided to punish Hannibal a little, or maybe quite a lot. ( ♥ Warning: Blood Drinking / Biting / Tentacles ♥ ) An Eldritch verse creature/monster fic written for #justfuckmeup2 2017 >:D . A gift for @funkyraccoon because she requested tentacles XD.





	The Crawling Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FunkyRacoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/gifts).



> Will was inspired by Lovecraft's monster Nyarlathotep, The Crawling Chaos, an Outer God in the Cthulhu Mythos that spreads madness through manipulation…but that’s not very important XD It started out as a PWP but I can’t help but add in many nerdy details I’M SO SORRY. This may or may not become a short series :3
> 
> Basically all you need to know is :
> 
> 1) Hannibal is human that made a blood pact with Will the Eldritch Monster in his youth, the two souls were joined and bound to be together since. Will gave Hannibal what he wanted, and Hannibal let Will into his world in the form of Will the Graham Cracker.
> 
> 2) Will is a creature from the other dimension that has inter-dimensional tentacles...and a rather normal human D. XD
> 
> For myself, who love Hannibal and Will coated in blood a little too much XDDDD
> 
> For the dear @funkyraccoon , who sent me a Lovecraft-inspired Eldritch AU (smut) prompt with tentacles :D 
> 
> \---
> 
> Chapter 1: Blood and Biting kink
> 
> Chapter 2: TENTACLES \\\\\\_oo_////

The glow from the fireplace gave Hannibal’s office a peculiar violet tint as it accentuated the beauty of the burgundy walls and mahogany bookcases of Hannibal’s library. 

Hannibal’s library held a large number of books: psychology and medical texts, patient records, manuscripts on art, literature, quantum physics, as well as a collection of rare books on forbidden subjects such as magic, folklore and occult sciences; Among them included a rare copy of a century-old human-skin-covered Necromomicon that was identical to the original in Miskatonic University. 

Obsessed with otherworldly beings and monstrous creatures from a young age, Hannibal was also a collector of ancient artefacts, which is why his office was decorated with a variety of malicious looking instruments, statues, boxes, and drawings. 

At the corner of the desk in the centre of the room, an ancient human skull of a witch was resting on red velvet. Reverent light cast by the two flickering candles nearby made it look eerily alive; It was a cursed skull that Hannibal spent all afternoon studying, trying to summon _something_ from the dark; He could have succeeded - if Will didn’t barged into the office and interrupted the ritual.

Outside the closed windows that were partly shaded by red and white striped curtains, a storm was rolling in as night drew near; Lightning shimmered in the darkness, lighting up the silhouette of a giant writhing pile of tentacles of some unknown Eldritch abominations in the sky that may or may not actually existed.

Inside the office, however, was calm and peaceful in comparison, with the only sounds being the soft crackling of fire; And the low, almost inaudible moans from across the room where Hannibal and Will were kissing as if they meant to devour each other.

Long stripped of his jacket and shirt, Hannibal was half-lying on the therapy couch by the window. His ashen blonde hair was tousled, no longer slicked back neatly, a few strands of silvery grey hair fell on his forehead, partly covering his eyes. 

In stark contrast, his dear Will was still fully clothed. Will had climbed atop Hannibal, straddling him between his legs like a starving predator over his willing prey; His fingers were wrapped tightly around Hannibal’s neck as if he was strangling him, applying just enough pressure on Hannibal’s airway to bring him to the edge of nearly suffocating.

It was until Hannibal was pushed to point of almost out of breath did Will finally broke their kiss. A thread of saliva joined them for a second, then disintegrated. 

Panting hard, Hannibal let out a slight noise of relieve, and protest, he was unsure if he felt glad or disappointed that he could breath freely again. 

Will’s mouth unconsciously turned up into a cruel half smile, a sign that he was enjoying how flustered Hannibal appeared; But aside from that, his face remained largely stoic, void of emotions.

The mental link between them was particularly convenient in this circumstance, Hannibal mused. Will’s empathic ability tapping into the connection between their bonded souls had created a feedback loop that allowed them to sense each other’s emotions. What communicated between them metaphysically were hardly explicit thoughts, only feelings and emotions, but a rare gift nonetheless. It allowed them to understand each other perfectly without pretense. Every emotion between them was raw, magnified, every sensation was intensified, every moment was charged with energy that Hannibal could practically taste in the air. 

Like right now, Hannibal could practically taste Will’s wrath on his tongue. 

Hannibal had never seen Will so angry before. It wasn’t the first time Hannibal tried to perform an ancient summoning ritual without Will’s knowledge, but it was the first time he was caught in the act by Will. 

Will was a very possessive creature, Hannibal knew perfectly well the consequence that followed: Will wouldn’t let him go until he got the punishment he deserved, until the wave of darkness dominating Will’s mind was satisfactorily calmed. 

When Will’s cold tongue returned, it lingered on Hannibal’s lips first, probing, licking; Then the licking began to travel down his jaw towards the pulse point on his neck where a long healed white scar was waiting. The licking was soon accompanied by soft nipping, then harsh bites from very sharp monstrous teeth. 

They were not teasing, playful nibbles but mercilessly biting with full force. Hannibal could feel hot blood dripping down from his wounds like crawling leeches; He bucked and struggled against Will’s unmoving firm hold at his wrists. Scarlet red blood oozing out from his wounds began to drip down from his neck to his chest, shoulders, muscled arms, forearms, then into his hands, filling the gaps between the tightened fists; Hannibal wriggled his fingers, letting the thick, hot blood coat and taint his palm, feeling the warm, slippery, moisture with his finger pads. Enticing coppery small of blood filled the air, making his nostrils flare. Closing his eyes, he let his mind drown in the sensation, his thin lips parted involuntarily in the haze of intense pain and pleasure. 

Hannibal seldom found physical pain unbearable, except for when Will was the one who was inflicting it on him. Right now he was sort of anticipating _that_ moment when the pain became unbearable, pain that would make him scream his throat raw. 

Bright blue streaks of light flashed through the sky outside the windows as a massive lightning struck, followed by a series of deafening thunder. In between the flashes of bright light, there seemed to be moving shadows projected on the wall and ceiling inside the office covering Hannibal and Will; They were everywhere, behind them, above them, like great snakes wrestling and heaving in the dark. 

Hannibal’s gleaming maroon red eyes were half-lidded and skyward, unfocussed as he watched the dark shadows in awe. 

Will’s tentacle-like appendages were beginning to manifest in his anger and excitement. 

_Magnificent._

Puzzled by the sudden admiration radiating from Hannibal’s mind, Will paused his biting; His pair of cold cobalt blue eyes stared at Hannibal in question; Red blood dripped down the corners of his mouth and his chin, then drop by drop onto the silver hair on Hannibal’s chest. 

Hannibal found Will’s confused face tremendously adorable. His Will, his beloved Will, his very own little monster. 

Will’s true self was an eldritch abomination from another dimension at the edge of a vast and overwhelming darkness that was still largely unknown to humans. To walk Hannibal’s world freely, Will had to stay in the form of a human avatar: an ordinary looking man named _Will Graham_. In a sense, _Will Graham_ was his ‘person suit’: Maybe it was less of a person suit, and more of a human veil; What hidden on the other side of the veil was chaos without physical presence. 

Hannibal still couldn't fathom how fate and circumstance in all time and space had come together and led him to Will - and Will to him. 

In Hannibal’s eyes, Will was beautiful, ethereal in both his human and non-human forms. Even the ugly plaid shirt and scruff on the humanoid face couldn't hide the soft, delicate, asymmetrical features of the hermaphrodite's beautiful appearance. Hannibal would very much love to run his finger through that slicked back cascading curls if his hands weren’t restrained at the moment. 

Will was wearing a perfectly tailored person suit that was indistinguishable from an actual human being, if not for the tentacles manifesting in his excited state. Hannibal was a little breathless just by catching a glimpse of Will’s truth self. His dazed eyes stared at the black, withering inter-dimensional tentacles that materialised and dematerialised constantly from behind Will with admiration; They were curling outward, coiling around Will’s neck as if each of them were alive and had a mind on their own. 

“What a beautiful and magnificent creature you are, my dear Will.” 

Hearing the praise, Will straightened himself on Hannibal’s lap. He gave the dazed Hannibal an exaggerated eye-roll.

Hannibal could feel that Will was actually quite pleased through their bond. He grinned, leaning up as much as he was allowed in his current position so that he could place a kiss on the smooth, exposed chest of Will’s under the hideous partly-ripped plaid shirt. His nostrils flared, taking in the delightful feverish sweetness that was Will’s otherworldly scent. 

As articulate and eloquent as Hannibal Lecter, he still couldn’t find the exact human words to describe that alien beauty and complexity of Will’s pleasant smell. Will was - Hannibal had figured out as much through his years of study - An ancient entity equated to a physical manifestation of chaos. 

So, it was what ‘chaos’ smelled like, Hannibal mused. 

Once upon a time in Hannibal’s youthful years, Hannibal made a blood pact with the ancient entity in a forgotten dream while he was on a quest searching a way to reverse time through quantum physics and magic; The entity granted Hannibal’s wishes and gave him what he desired most, and in return, Hannibal had to bring the manifestation of the crawling chaos in darkness to the light. Hannibal had literally brought _chaos_ to the world. 

The blood pact had since then bounded Hannibal’s human soul to Will’s, and at the same time Will’s to his. Their deal was sealed with Hannibal signing his name on The Black Book in his own blood, followed by a claiming bite from the crawling chaos itself. Hannibal had never screamed louder in his life; The bite left a permanent mark of possession on the side of his neck. 

That healed wound on Hannibal’s neck was one that Will secretly enjoyed opening up again and again. Reenacting their blood ritual became an intimate favourite for the two when they pleasured each other - or when Will was in rage. 

When Will’s hand tilted his head back, exposing their bonding mark on his neck, Hannibal closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain to come. 

There was a low growl in Will’s chest when he leaned in to give Hannibal what he was waiting for.

Will never disappointed. It was a vicious deep bite that meant to hurt, a lot; The severe pain made Hannibal screamed with gratification and squirmed in delicious agony.

Teeth clamping firm on Hannibal’s neck eventually let go as Will’s jaws relaxed, the sharp sting made Hannibal wince and let out a broken whimper. 

Will always had a soft spot for Hannibal, no matter what he had done. He wanted Hannibal to suffer for his misbehaviour, but he couldn’t watch him suffer for too long. 

Tender tongue slithered out from between Will’s lips, lapping up the blood that had welled up from the aching wounds that were covering half of Hannibal’s jaw and neck, and splattered on his upper torso. Long strokes, short strokes, Will gently and systematically licked and cleaned the bloody mess up.

The muscles on Hannibal’s arms were sore from the tension of his hands clenching and gripping on something, anything for so long. Will took his limp arm by the hand, and raised it to his mouth; his blue eyes holding Hannibal’s heated gaze as he licked deliberatively, seductively from his wrist, up his palm to his fingers; Hannibal let out a helpless moan as Will took his fingers deep into his mouth one after another; He felt Will’s lips and tongue swirling, sucking lightly on his skin, on his fingertips, coating them with his saliva, before travelling down again; Up and down, up and down, the motion was repeated until the bloodstains on his hand were mostly gone.

The intimate licking ended when Will’s tongue found Hannibal’s once again. Their lips joined, their tongues colliding in a sensuous, lavish kiss.

The inside of Hannibal's mouth was hot, moist, tender. Will couldn't help but slip one of his humanoid fingers too into him; His cold fingertip feeling the texture of the velvety soft flesh and the light grazing of his teeth; In his mind, Will was curious what would happen if he slipped his tentacles down Hannibal's throat, he fantasised what it would feel like for Hannibal's hot lips to suck on the tip of it......

In a dreamy haze, the exhausted Hannibal tasted his own blood on Will’s intruding tongue; It was, oddly, very arousing. He couldn’t help but moan in ecstasy. He began to grind his groin involuntarily up against Will; His hardened cock already straining against the fabric of his pants. He let out a groan with desperate, agonising need that was deliberately ignored by Will.

Will was not going to touch him, not yet. Hannibal grunted in frustration and forced himself to relax. A strange itching pain began to crawl under his skin. Hannibal knew that it must be Will’s venom taking effect on him. 

The healing venom from Will’s tongue entered Hannibal’s blood stream through his wounds with every lick given. The torn flesh and broken skin on Hannibal’s neck gradually closed up, leaving behind only scratch marks and indents over a swelling heat underneath. 

By the end of the night, the swelling heat on Hannibal’s neck was going to develop and blossom beautifully along a trail of disappeared bite wounds, like a slime trail left behind by a garden snail, but in the form of purple and red bruises. 

The markings were not going to be permanent, but enough to remind Hannibal to whom he belonged.

Making sure Hannibal’s neck had healed satisfactorily, Will finally released the firm hold on Hannibal’s arms; He rolled over swiftly, swang his legs to the floor and sat up on the edge of the divan sofa; Letting out a huff and a sigh, his tongue flicked out to lick up the remaining blood stains on his own chin.

The taste of Hannibal’s blood on his tongue was exquisite, highly addictive, even slightly aphrodisiacal. Through their metaphysically linked minds, both Hannibal and Will were overwhelmed by the intimate desire they had for each other right now. 

A corner of Hannibal’s lips raised with the ghost of a grin. 

Will sensed Hannibal’s amusement first, then he noticed Hannibal smiling.

“What are you smiling about? This is supposed to be your punishment!” Will pointed out with a huff as he brushed away the sweat soaked hair plastered on Hannibal's forehead. It was not how a human being should react when their flesh and blood was being fed upon by an otherworldly monster wearing a person suit. “Can you act like you're enjoying this a little bit…LESS?”

“As if there's any point in lying, in lying to you.” Hannibal chuckled darkly. “Is there any point, Will?”

They were conjoined, their past, present and future inseparable. Will shook his head and gave Hannibal a knowing blink. 

Tilting his head, one of Hannibal’s freed hands came up to caress Will’s cheek longingly with an obsession in it like he was worshipping an old God. However, the way Hannibal’s red eyes gazed at Will was somewhat predatory, savage, without any sense of fear - Some might think that Hannibal was insane, or in love. 

Despite being the more powerful one; or the fact that he was practically sitting on top of the almost naked human still fully-clothed; Will had that bizarre sensation of being toyed with, being manipulated, and definitely not the one in control in their union at the moment. 

It was an unsettling feeling. 

“…Wipe that smug off your face, you _insignificant human_ …” Will muttered in mock disgust, but his voice was not without amusement.

Hannibal gave him a rare toothy grin in response. 

Will rolled his eyes and licked his reddened lips. He said in a warning tone. “The summoning ritual you performed was incomplete, and faulty, and dangerous. It was a very reckless thing to do, extremely stupid. Promise me—promise me you'll never, ever do it again.” 

“Why?”

“You could have gotten yourself killed.”

“I didn’t - But why do you bother?” 

Will tilted his head. Saving Hannibal from harm seemed the right thing to do because he had grown very fond of the human, disturbingly so.

“You know why. I see enough of you to see the truth of you. And I like you. Besides -” His hand reached out to cup Hannibal’s face, his thumb rubbing the high and chiseled cheekbones as he leaned forward to press an earnest kiss to Hannibal’s forehead. He continued with his lips against Hannibal’s eyelid, his voice intimate, almost inaudible, “Your life belong to me, Hannibal. I'm the only one who is allowed to kill you.” 

There was a possessiveness in Will’s voice that Hannibal appreciated. Feeling an emotions stirred in him. Hannibal blinked and lowered his gaze. “Of course.”

Will stared at his thinned lips. “Tell me, If I were to take your life one day, would you ever say to me ‘stop, if you loved me, you'd stop’?”

Hannibal knew that he couldn’t ask Will to stop acting on his nature. 

“Not in a thousand years.” He said, “I belong to you, Will, and you alone. My life, my soul; They belong to you.”

Through their bond, Hannibal could feel the exact moment when a darkness, a malice desire, took over Will as if a switch was flipped inside him; Will’s eyes staring at Hannibal were no longer blue nor human but hungrily void. 

As a creature of madness and chaos, love and cruelty were inseparable in Will’s nature. Deeply aroused, Will had a sudden hunger to break Hannibal, destroy him, consume him - if not physically, but emotionally at the very least. He wanted very much to devour Hannibal, relish in his distress and suffering, swallow him whole. 

Will crawled on top of Hannibal once again. 

“I want to see you cry, Hannibal.” He murmured against Hannibal’s ear hungrily. He was not like one of those moths that lives on tears, but tasting Hannibal’s tears of suffer and euphoria would give him immense satisfaction. “Would you cry for me?” 

“Are you going to make a martini with my tears?” Hannibal asked, his voice low and husky, throaty, seductive, almost a challenge. 

There was a mischievous glint in both of their eyes.

After a long pause, Will replied with a low voice, a tender promise. “We will make it together.” 

An involuntary pang of pure sensual ecstasy shafted through Hannibal. He could feel his cock stirring at just the thought of himself submitting to Will’s power, suffering under Will’s manipulation. He uttered a soft moan of want. 

The sound shot a mirroring chill down Will’s spine; A desire that sent the partly materialised, withering black tentacles that were sprouting from his back into a sudden frantic state. 

The tentacles were _changing_ , alternating between a translucent grey and a solid black state like a startled octopus’ body. 

Will bent forward, his hands planted firmly on both sides of Hannibal’s legs. He could feel the beginning of an uncomfortable sensation when his own tentacular appendages from another dimension manifested and merged with his human body.

Being a sadist as he was, Hannibal watched Will squirmed above him in pain with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Will knew well what he wanted to do to Hannibal, the idea was intriguingly disturbing enough to send a blush up his neck; He made himself climb off Hannibal, his hands began unbuttoning his shirt nonchalantly, slowly, teasingly.

Hannibal swallowed hard with an expression that was no doubt a mixture of delight and anticipation; The lump in his throat bobbed up and down as his eyes followed the movement of Will's hands, of his fingers; They were slow and inhumanly calm, reminded Hannibal of the crawling tentacles that belonged to the octopus waiting in his sink last weekend - before he dismembered it limb by limb then made it into an Octopus Romesco comprised of potatoes, tomato comfit and seaweed...Hannibal secretly wondered what Will's tentacle would taste like if he ate it raw; Or sliced it thin and drizzled it with lemon vinaigrette served as carpaccio...

Curious how both of them had a peculiar appetite for each other.

“Take off everything.” Will ordered in a cold voice. “Bend over the desk.”

The corner of Hannibal’s lips curled up into a half grin as he gave Will an obedient nod.

“Yes. My dear Will.”

 

// To be continued…

(Hint: Next Chapter - Tentacles!)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be updated soon.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr too :D [@vulcanplomeeksoup](http://vulcanplomeeksoup.tumblr.com) Come chat with me about Hannibal !


End file.
